Ragon
are a race of aquatic monsters that were generally reclusive but easily provoked. A pair appeared on the island of Iwanejima and a mutated one appeared terrorizing the seaside some time later. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m (Q), 50 m (Ultraman) *Weight: 100 kg (Q), 20,000 t (Ultraman) *Origin: 5,000 meters under the sea (Q), Nippon subduction 5,000 meters under the sea (Ultraman) History Ultra Q Jun and Yuriko travel to the island of Iwanejima to investigate undersea volcanic activity. A young marine geologist, Dr. Ishii, has theorized that the entire island may soon be in danger of submerging beneath the sea. Ishii's theories, however, are met with indifference by the island's population, which relies on the local fishing trade to exist. When a mysterious object is retrieved by one of the fishing boats, a strange humanoid sea creature comes ashore and terrorizes the village at night. Dr. Ishii wonders if the ancient superstitions regarding a primitive race of beings called Ragon, which are believed to live beneath the sea, could be true. The creature enters Ishii's house, frightening the doctor's younger sister, Fumiko, before leaving. Jun notes' that Ragon was momentarily drawn to the music from a transistor radio, which appeared to calm its hostile nature. Jun uses the radio to lure the creature to the edge of a cliff, where a sudden tremor causes it to lose its footing and fall to the rocks below. The escalating tremors indicate that Ishii's theories are true; but when the villagers try to leave the island, their path is blocked by a second Ragon, which surfaces in the harbor. The strange object turns out to be an egg, which hatches a baby Ragon. Furniko delivers the infant creature to its parent, who gently takes the baby and returns peacefully to the sea. Arriving in a helicopter, Ippei rescues Jun and Yuriko and the villagers flee the island in their fishing boats. Iwanejima is torn apart by a massive quake and vanishes beneath the waves, a frightening omen of what may one day happen to Japan. Trivia *Suit Actor: Satoshi Furuya *Although not physically seen, Ragon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Ragon's roar was recycled from the Toho variation of King Kong. Ultraman Ragon reappeared in Ultraman episode 4 "Five Seconds Before the Explosion". Ragon was originally a human sized sized beast, until an atomic bomb accidentally went off in the ocean and caused it to grow huge. It then found another atomic bomb and destroyed a ship before it took it to shore where it attacked a seaside hotel. The monster then pursued Fuji, Hoshino and a young girl into the nearby forest, where the Science Special Search-Party tried to stop it from a jet, but failed. Hayata now became Ultraman and battled Ragon, which was hard because he had to keep the atomic bomb from going off. Eventually Ultraman killed the creature with his Specium Ray and it fell off of a cliff. Ultraman now flew into space where the atomic bomb detonated. Trivia *Suit Actor: Umenosuke Izumi *The Ragon suit from Ultra Q was reused for Ragon's appearance in this series. However, his roar is a reused roar from the Toho Monster, Baragon. *Ragon's suit would be heavily modified later for Alien Zarab. Some of Ragon's fins would be reused for both Guesra and Geronimon. *Ragon is the first kaiju to take down the VTOL. *Unlike his appearance in Ultra Q, Ragon lost his moveable eyelids in Ultraman. This would later be passed to Ultraman Ginga, 47 years after it's debut in Ultraman. *He is the first kaiju in the Ultra Series to reappear in another seires. *All the Ragons from this point forward would be either female, or part of a family. Ultraman Ginga Ragon was one of the monsters turned into a Spark Doll during the end of the Dark Spark War. He was brought to life by Alien Valky, who used the monster as a tool to disturb the friends of Chigusa. The poor girl whose dream to become an idol was shattered, became sucked into pure jealously because of the success of Hikaru's friend Misuzu, whom is an idol featured in a magazine. Valkie, pleased by her suffering and emotional pain, sent Ragon to disturb the place, making one of the members of the photoshoot team run away in fear at night. Little he knew the monster was attracted to the pop-song on the radio. A day later, at morning, the Kaiju in human-size attacked a photoshoot of Hikaru, while the photographer screamed, Hikaru attacked the monster, letting Misuzu run away from the monster, who seemengly is attracted to her appereance. Hikaru fell, and just when Ragon was about to capture her, the pop song started to play, and the monster ignored her, searching for where the song came from. The monster fell to the ground, and turned into a giant. Hikaru's instinct told her the kaiju was actually result of the minus energy of Chigusa's jealousy, that turned her into the kaiju. She turned into a giant form, and Hikaru had no choice but to use Ultraman Ginga's power to use UltraLive on King Pandon to fight Ragon. Hikaru (as King Pandon) tried to calm down Chigusa's anger, to no effect. Misuzu turned on at full volume the popular pop-song Chigusa loves, and it called Ragon's attention, who stopped attacking Hikaru. Hikaru turned at the moment into Ultraman Ginga, and tried by force to stop Ragon. Ragon's physical strength was so weak it barely hurt Ginga, if at all. He tried to reason the angered kaiju-transformed girl, but she didn't listen. Misuzu, alongside Ginga, told Chigusa to remember her dream, but with that darkness in her heart she was unable to reach it. Chigusa agreed, and Ginga used his Ginga Comfort to calm down and clean Chigura's jealously and wrath. She turned into normal, and Ragon returned to his Spark Doll form. In episode 7, Ragon along with many different monsters are seen cheering for Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Ragon returned to space in her original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Voice actress: Akiko Tanaka *The Ragon that appeared in Ultraman Ginga was reused from the Ultra Zone, which at that time was newly built. Ultraman Orb Two , a and a , appear in Ultraman Orb. Trivia *The official website states that the Ragon species once ruled the Earth after evolving from reptiles 200 million years ago. **This is also stated by Alien Valkie in episode 8 of New Ultraman Retsuden. *Both the adult and baby Ragon suits were reused for the Ragon Parent and child. *The grunting from the Ragon Parent was a reused Manda grunt. **Manda's suit was reused to create the Kai Dragon from Ultra Q, the same series where Ragon debuted in. Powers and Weapons *Radioactive Ray: Ragon can fire a white beam of concentrated radioactivity from their mouth, it is medium in strength. In Ultraman Ginga it was strong enough to take down King Pandon in one hit. In Shin Ultraman Retsuden episode 37, it was strong enough to take down Chaosroid U. *Size Change: In Ultraman Ginga, Ragon possessed the ability to turn giant. *Superhuman Strength: Ragon, at human size, has strength on par with an elephant. Ragon Radioactive Ray.png|Radioactive Ray Other media Ultra Zone Ragon appears throughout the majority of the series, Ultra Zone. He (as well as his wife and son later on) participate in several antics and skits throughout the show that sometimes entertain with those of his fellow monsters, Kemur Man and M1. New Ultraman Retsuden In Episode 8, Alien Valky talked about Ragon's appearance in Ultraman in reference to one of his species' appearance in Ultraman Ginga. Ragon also appeared as one of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Kaiju Theature" section. She appeared in episodes 15 (talked about researched monsters), 16 (talked about the Mega Monster Battle series), 17 (appeared alongside Taro when he talked about the time when Cyphon headed the Earth), 27 (talked about more monsters they researched), 37 (talked about evil Ultramen they researched), and 52 (when they gathered around to hear about Taro's greatest adventures on Earth). In Episode 15 she talked about the monster she researched: Snowgon, her master, Alien Black, and how they lost to Ultraman Jack. In Episode 37, she, along with Kemur Man and Black King, took on Chaos Ultraman and Chaosroids T and U. Ragon quickly took down Chaosroid U with her Radioactive Ray. Trivia *Voice actress: Akiko Tanaka Ultraman Story 0 In the manga, Jack encountered a race of aliens who highly resembled the Ragon. However they had more human like faces and even hair on their heads. Spark Doll . Ragon became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. Her Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Valky to give to evil-hearted humans and seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used once by one person *To get back at Misuzu Isurugi for being asked to be a model instead of her, Ragon was DarkLived by Chigusa Kuno, but soon challanged by Hikaru Raido, who had UltraLived into King Pandon. However, Ragon's radioactive breath soon took King Pandon out, causing Hikaru to swap King Pandon out for Ultraman Ginga, who calmed Ragon down and reverted it to Chigusa using Ginga Comfort. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ragon's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back into its original form and departed Earth to return home. Figure Release Information Rarity 261155319505.jpg|Bullmark Black Ragon from Bullmark Japan Ragon_X-Plus.jpg Gallery Ultra Q Ragon Q.jpg Ragon_in_a_trance.png Ragon_attack.png Ragon blck wht.png babyragon.png|The baby Ragon from Ultra Q Ragon on shore Q.png Ragon_wooo_hooo.png|Ragon in color Ragon qz.png Ragone fml.png Ultraman Ragon_adempt_wimmer.png Ragan_WOWOW.png|Radioactive Ray in Ultraman series. Ragon v Ultraman.png RAGON II.jpg Ragon_v_Ultraman_I.png|Ragon vs Ultraman Ultra Zone Ragon z.jpg|Ragon and his family in Ultra Zone Ultraman Ginga Ragon-Ginga.jpg|Ragon in Ultraman Ginga ragon4.jpg Ragon Radioactive ray..jpg|Ragon's Radioactive Ray Ginga vs Ragon .jpg|Ginga vs Ragon Ultraman Orb The Urban Merman.png UO-Ragon Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Gubila and Ragon Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 008.jpg UO-Ragon Screenshot 009.jpg Ragon Parent and Child.jpeg UO-Ragon Screenshot 010.jpg Other Ragon anatomy.jpg Ragon.png Ragon V Ultraman Ginga pic.png Kemur-4.jpg|Ragon, Kemur man and M1 behind the scenes in Ultra Zone. RAGON-GINGA.jpg ragon_figure.jpg|Figure of Ragon, brand unknown. Magon.jpeg Bandicam 2016-04-26 08-39-24-204.jpg RAGON-Q.jpg Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Female Members Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Allies